Ritual Sacrifice Gone Wrong
by shadowglove
Summary: Post Season 3 of SPN, pre season 4. While researching a hunt with her boyfriend Sam, Chloe is kidnapped by a cult who use victims to bring demons from hell and bind them to their servitude. The only problem is that the victim needs to die, and Chloe cant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Haven't updated that in a bit. This is written for prompt #65: Black Magick.

_A/N: This oneshot takes place after Dean went to hell. Sam meets Chloe and Clark during a mutual hunt, and after killing the monster Sam and Chloe begin a relationship, and hunt together._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirming around, trying to scream around the gag in her mouth, Chloe felt terror rising in her throat. She was bound on an alter in the middle of what was probably the basement of someone's mom's home, stretched out on her back in an uncomfortable angle, her body as good as naked in the provocative little Princess Leia slave outfit they'd put on her.

Chloe didn't know who had her, they were all dressed in robes that looked like what teenaged D&D'ers used. All she knew was that this was no fun and games. This was a sacrifice if she'd ever seen one, and all Chloe could do was struggle in vain against the ropes as they began to chant in an unknown language, throwing withered flower petals all around the alter and sprinkling purple liquid lightly over her exposed skin.

_LET ME GO!_

Chloe had gone through many weird things in her life, and she'd known that thanks to her powers and the life she led that even weirder things were bound to happen to her, but becoming a _ritual sacrifice_ had _never_ even crossed her mind!

_Sam_! _Clark! Where the HELL are you two?_

She closed her eyes tightly, wondering if the two men had stopped arguing long enough to figure out what'd happened to her---where she was.

_They better! Because if I die I'm coming back to haunt their asses!_

Struggling against the robes that bound her, Chloe, screamed into the gag as the one with the crimson robe stepped forward, saying a completely different chant to the one his followers were chanting.

He then began to chant in Latin, something Chloe could understand, and what he said chilled her to the bone.

_'Accept this body as the temple of your worship, as master to your will, and as conduit of your entrance from the fiery realms to the world above.'_

Oh dear god.

Chloe knew what the fucker was going to do.

How much of a coincidence was it that she'd stumbled upon the old text with this specific demon-calling ritual only a couple of days ago? They'd all been at Bobby's, trying to figure out who exactly was leaving all the dead bodies found with their bodies filled with crystals and sulfur, bodies burnt from within yet the skin outside unmarred other than the same symbol carved into the skin over each victim's heart.

While studying with Sam sleeping with his head on her lap, her fingers playing softly with his hair, Chloe had come across a demon summoning ritual in which the moment a demon agreed to the terms they were bound to the one whose body was summoned to them. But the problem was that they were supposedly _born_ from hell to earth _through_ the body of their new master, fusing them as one, and the human body couldn't withstand being the conduit of hellish fire and died before the transition could take place fully.

That meant the demon was stuck halfway in and out of hell, with a dead 'master', and those who were left alive were able to make a deal with the demon for its services.

While reading of the ritual she'd never in a hundred years had suspected that when she went out for a food run latter that night would she be targeted for the next sacrificial victim.

'_Enter this world through your conduit, your master, and be born in this world free from the hellish flames that hold you captive.'_ And with that the one in crimson heated the dagger with the flames of the closet candle and when the metal was burning hot he brought it down to the skin of Chloe's chest.

The gag muffled most of her scream as the blade both burnt and cut through her, the symbol being carved, and when it was done she felt her body beginning to burn from within, so hot, so _painful_, that it numbed the pain on her chest.

Her body twisted and jerked, her heart stopped numerous times before her powers kicked back in and started it again, her powers fighting against the demonic, hellish heat consuming her from within.

There were worried murmurs from those in the hoods, obviously surprised that she hadn't died as yet.

Chloe screamed as she felt something dragging her down from somewhere unseen, and then something was within her, something hot and dark and seeping out black through her pores.

By now the robed ones were rapidly talking to each other, in English, terrified.

"She's not dying!"

"_Kill her_!"

The one in crimson raised the burning knife high, about to bring it down into her heart.

Suddenly darkness exploded from Chloe's body in a rush of hot pain, shooting out at the one with the knife, cloaking him, hiding him, but not muting his screams of pain as blood splurted everywhere.

And then the darkness gathered together to form a shape, skin appearing, giving humanity to the demon within.

He turned to look at her, eyes hazel, skin slightly freckled, hair short and sandy blonde. He sneered as he turned to the rest of the hooded ones, cracking his knuckles, and then his eyes went demonic black, showing his true colors as they began to scream, tried to escape.

Their bodies flew back, he moved rapidly, they were dead before their bodies hit the ground, and there was blood _everywhere_.

Picking up the knife the crimson hooded one had used to cut and burn her, the demon came towards Chloe, and the last thing she saw before blacking out from the pain, was he face as he began to cut the ropes that bound her.

When she woke up she was lying on the floor on a makeshift bed of the robes those _creeps_ had been using. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her chest, and looked down at the symbol that'd been carved over her heart. Her powers had healed it so that it wasn't puffy and deforming like the others had been, but it was defined, like a tattoo.

The dark magic it used was stronger than her powers of healing, and they'd combined, mixing, leaving that mark on her for eternity.

"This is nifty." The demon's voice announced.

She turned towards him, eyes wide, surprised that he hadn't left.

Instead the demon was seated close to one of the candles, reading from the book that'd been used to perform the ritual. "Do you know what this thing they did to us means? It means I have to protect you with my life because now that the ritual was completed, the moment _you_ die I go straight to that shit bucket. It also means that _you_ can't kill _me_, my life is tied to yours. No one can kill me, because I'm a part of _you. _The only way to kill me is to kill _you_, which I'm _not_ going to allow to happen. Kinda useful, that information."

Chloe frowned. She---she didn't like the thought of her immortal life being tied to that of a _demon_.

She was a _hunter_ for crying out loud.

Her _boyfriend_ and _best friends_ were hunt----.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

_Sam_.

How would _Sam_ react to the fact that she was forever tied to a demon?

"Look at it this way, gorgeous." The demon announced, closing the book and turning to her. "You've got a demon who you can boss around, and I get to stay out of hell. It's a plus for both of us."

"I don't _want_ a demon, period." Chloe announced, eyes narrowed. "I've seen enough of them to know that _none_ are good."

Ruby had proved that to them, hadn't she?

At first she'd pretended to be on their side, but Chloe had caught her talking with Lilith and the other demons in charge, had found out that they were all being led into one huge _trap_.

He flinched, looking away from me. "There _are_ no such thing as _good_ demons. Not even me. Don't let anyone ever tell you that. I---I've done _horrible_ things."

Despite that it was the _way_ he was saying it that surprised Chloe. He was---he looked _disgusted_ with himself. He looked----something about him called to her as Chloe found herself standing and going towards him, sitting down right in front of him.

He looked up at her, his eyes hazel now once more, and despite the fact that he made his face emotionless those hazel spoke of so much pain and hurt that Chloe found herself placing her hand on her his hand.

He jerked slightly at the motion, looking down at their hands in shock. "It---it's been a long time since someone's touched me other than to try and hurt me." He whispered.

His voice had _broken_.

Chloe found herself tightening her grip on that hand.

Was hell so horrible for demons as well?

She closed her eyes, pushing back the thought of Sam's brother, who was there now, suffering for having traded his soul for Sam's life. "Well, I mightn't like having you tied to me," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking into his. "But you're _my demon_ now, you can't hurt anyone if I don't tell you to, right?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"I only hurt things that hurt innocents, so if it's true, that you can't do that without my permission, then we'll just have to get used to each other." That was so _hard_ to say to a demon, and yet Chloe pushed on. "What's your name?"

He snorted, pulling his hand away, looking at his feet. "'Demon' won't do?"

She smirked, surprised at how this demon didn't make her feel scared or wary like every demon (even Ruby) made her feel. This one made her feel protected, and made her feel protective.

Maybe it was the bond that'd been forced on them.

"No, 'demon' won't do, not for _me_." Chloe whispered. "What's your name?"

He sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Dean." He took in a deep breath. "My name is _Dean_."

Chloe felt herself freeze.

No.

It _couldn't_ be!

"Winchester?" She whispered.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. "How do you know my last name?"

Chloe couldn't believe it. "_You're_ Dean Winchester? Son of John and Mary Winchester? Big brother of _Sam_ Winchester?"

The demon, _Dean_, went paler, his hands going to Chloe's arms. "You know Sammy?" His voice choked, his eyes desperate. "Is he okay? Is he alive? Please tell me he's alive!"

It was the desperate tone in his voice that convinced her.

At the moment he wasn't a demon, he was a big brother worried for his baby brother.

She nodded, looking up into his hazel eyes. "Sammy's fine, he's still hunting."

"Look, you have to tell him to get away from Ruby. She's tricking him! I found out in hell that---!"

"We know." Chloe smiled up at him. "Ruby's _dead_. Sam killed her with her own demon-slaying knife. I cheered."

Intense relief shown brightly on Dean's face as he relaxed, breathing out a loud sigh of relief. He then paused and looked at her oddly. "You _hunt,_ huh? That's how you know my baby brother? How long has it been since I've been in hell? It's been hundreds of years on _my_ side so I'm guessing time is different."

_Hundreds…?_

Chloe looked up, horrified. "A year. It's been a _year_ since you went to hell." Her eyes widened. "A year _today_."

Dean frowned. "What a freaky coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences." Chloe whispered, thinking about having found _the_ ritual right before it happened and bringing back _Dean_ of all the millions of demons in hell, tying him to _her_ on the eve of his _death_?

"Only a year." Dean whispered, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe that."

"What I don't get is how you have your own body, that you don't need to possess anyone." Chloe announced, looking at the man that _did_ look like her Sammy now that she thought about it.

Dean pointed to the book. "It explains it in there. I was _born_ through your body, your flesh, I was granted my old body. I'm _different_ from normal demons. Not even the demons who came halfway into this world and then had their master die on them and made a deal with the others have their own bodies. They're different, weaker, because the ritual was only halfway completed whereas with _us_ it went through completely."

"Oh." She frowned. "How am I going to explain this to Sammy?"

Dean's eyes widened in horror. "_No_. Sam can't know about this! He can _never_ see me like this---this---this _thing!_" His voice was filled with self-hate.

"He's going to."

"No he's not!" Dean looked close to tears. "I can't have him see what I've become! All we have to do if avoid him and---!"

"He's my _boyfriend_!" Chloe interrupted, seeing the shock in Dean's eyes. "I---I can't avoid him, and I can't lie to him, don't ask me to, Dean. I _live_ with Sam, we hunt together, we do _everything_ together."

Dean lowered his head in resignation. "He's going to hate me, going to despise the thing I've become."

"No, he _won't_." Chloe whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes at the pain in his voice. "Sam _loves_ you, he was _destroyed_ when you died. It might him some time to _believe_ this is really you, and some more time to accept it, but your brother will _never_ hate you. He's incapable of it."

She placed her hand in his.

Dean squeezed it softly, though he refused to look at her, gaze on his bare feet. "Can we stay here for a little bit? Just---just till I can get my bearing?"

"Sure." She whispered. "I'm just---just going to check these creeps and see if any of them had their cellular's with them. I need to talk to Sam. He's got to be terrified."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes.

Getting up with a sigh, Chloe searched the bodies (giving them a kick or two) before finally finding a blackberry and dialing Sam's number.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Sam's voice was extremely harsh.

"Sam? It's me, Chloe."

And immediately Sam's voice changed. "_Chloe_? Baby? Where are you? What happened? Are you okay? We only found the Impala and signs of a struggle, and if anyone so much as touched you I'll---!"

"Sam, calm down!" Chloe smiled tenderly at the extreme worry in his voice. "I got kidnapped but I'm fine now."

"_FINE?! How can you sa----? Well, you know what? I'm __**not**__ 'fine'! I've been worried sick about you! If something had happened to you…_" His voice broke with emotion. "Chloe, where are you? I'm coming for you now."

Chloe turned to look at Dean. "Do you know where we are?"

Dean nodded. "The warehouse at Fourth and Elmsways."

"We're in the warehouse at Fourth and Elmsways." She parroted.

"Who's there with you?" Sam asked sharply.

"We'll talk when you get here Sam. And I'm telling you this from now, don't you _dare_ shoot before asking questions!" And with that she hung up.

Turning to Dean she walked towards him and sat down.

"He's coming."

Dean took in a deep breath before nodding, both steeling themselves for the confrontation that was about to go down.

But Chloe knew, deep inside of her, that Sam wouldn't care if his brother was a demon as long as he had him back.

The thought made her smile.

It was things like that that made her love Sam so much.

_Sammy…_

Never in her life had Chloe ever thought she'd be the victim of a ritual sacrifice, but she'd never thought that she'd be able to help Sam have his brother again either, so as she reached for Dean's hand and held it while they both waited for the most important person in their lives to arrive, she decided that the day hadn't been so bad after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
